The Glee Club Chronicles
by randomsillycullen
Summary: Bella is a shy girl with an amazing voice in the glee club. Edward Cullen is the perfect guy she has a crush on. What happens when Edward joins glee? Will he finally notice Bella? Tell me if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This idea just came to me while watching glee, and i hope you like it.**

**Copyrights go to SM i just like to play with Alice...also i do not own glee...**

**BPOV**

Edward. Edward Cullen.

That is the name always going threw my mind, but why is that?

Is it his hair, like an open flame on wood? Is it those eye's, like caramel waterfall's?

Or is it the fact he never knotice's me? I mean he is three lockers down, we have World History and Biology together, but...nothing.

I mean i guess it is expected. He is captain of the baseball team, Makes A/B honer roll, AND is filthy rich.

Oh, and did i mention he is dateing Tanya Denali?

The head cheerleader, prettiest girl in school, and prom queen at Wolverine High school. We go to Forks High school. Can you see why i hate her?

_beeep!_

"Okay class, Remember the safety booklet is due back thursday".

I half sprinted to my locker to find Edward and Tanya in a fight, it seems.

"Eddie, i CAN NOT believe you joined the GLEE club! I mean of ALL the god forbidden things? Do you WANT people to think your gay?" she half yelled.

Wait.....HE joined GLEE.......

"Tanya, i already told you. I'ts something i love to do and i don't care how it may make me look!" and with that she stormed away.

HOLY JESUS!! Edward Cullen.....joined.....GLEE???!!!!!!

"your...Ella, right?" HE....JUST.....TALKED....TO ME!!!!! okay breathe....

"Um, Bella." Oh My Good god i hoped i sounded okay.

"Your in glee?"

"Yes i am."

" Could you point me out to Mr. Pendry's room, please?"

"Yeah, um, past the grand stare case and make a right. The room number is 313."

He smiled that crooked smile of his and said "Thanks" then walked away.

My life just turned around!! Can you believe it? This is the start of forever....i think?

I mean he IS just in glee that does not mean he will like me.

But he did talk to me.

**so what do you think? should i continue or stop? tell me please.**

**3 rayche**


	2. The start

Hey Gleeky Twihards!! I think this story is well enough liked to continue so here you are! OH by the way this is the official begging. The first chapter was a teaser. I own NOTHING!!!  
BPOV Ugh. Another long, Drawn out day in this stupid small town. My only love being music, My only friend. Well i guess Rachel Berry is nice to but she is fame obsessed. At least she dose not just look past me like i am an empty wall. The bus rocked back and fourth as i scrolled threw my Ipod. Rachel, Tall and jewish sitting next to me had Defying Gravity playing threw her earbuds. Of course, She dose love Broadway. I on the other hand, Have a weakness for alternative and techno music. Blood On The Dance Floors I3HELLOKITTY danced in my ears as we pulled into Baker County High School. Crowds of students scrambled off the bus in a hurry. Rachel applied a coat of MintyBubble lip gloss before grabbing her Gucci backpack and leaving me.

As i walked into the school i saw something. It was pale yellow and weird looking. It was a sign up sheet for glee club. Of course Rachels name was on it with a star sticker but i was intrested. I have never sang infront of anyone before so i was kinda shocked when i felt my hand searching for a pen and scrawling my name on the sheet. I made my way to my locker and saw Edward Cullen (My love since 6th grade) Fighting with his perfect little bitch of a girlfriend Tanya Denali. Her face looks like something you would see playing big roles in low budget porn. I simply hate her! "Eddy why are you auditioning for that gay club?!" She screamed at him.  
"Tanya its GLEE not GAY club. I want to, it would be fun. Plus it will help me express myself. I am not just messy hair and skinny jeans. I am Edward Cullen and i am auditioning for glee club." His response was breathtaking in the weirdest way. I never knew he could sing or even SANG for that matter.  
"The guys on the baseball team are going to call you gay. You being called gay is bad for my image. I cannot be seen with someone who is the joke of the entire school! I have to go to cheerios practice now. Think before you leave your locker to go to that stupid gay club audition." Tanya said then shook her hips walking away.  
Edward looked at his locker with sorrow in his eyes. He then looked at me. My heart pounded lightning bolts and wildfires threw every inch of my conscious body. I only knew to do the polite thing and smile at him. His mouth started moving but i was to in shock to hear the words he was forming.  
"What?" Was my genius response.  
"Will you show me where the chorus room is?" He asked shyly.  
"Yes. I will."  
He smiled and said "I am Edward Cullen, Your Ella Shaun right?"  
"Um, Hi. Its nice to meet you? Actually my name is Bella Swan but you were close."  
His laughter danced like heavens rays in my ear.  
"You to Bella. I am very sorry. So are you auditioning today?" "Yes. I kinda already know you are. Its sad she dose not understand."  
He sighed as we made our way into the chorus room.  
"You don't think i am gay, Do you?" He asked.  
"Of course not." He looked shocked.  
"Thank you."  
We sat next to each other in black seats. , the chorus teacher, told us all the instructions. and him will be judging to see if we get in.  
"Rachel Berry" said. Rachel jumped up and clicked on the instrumental for her piece.  
"The world is full of light With suns and moons all over the place Tonight, tonight The world is wild and bright Going mad Shooting sparks into space Today, the world was just an address A place for me to live in No better than all right But here you are And what was just a world is a star Tonight Good night, good night Sleep well and when you dream Dream of me Tonight"  
Rachel was breathtaking. She hit every note with the most elegance and talent i have ever heard live.  
"Bella Swan" Mr. Pendry said.


	3. I'll Bet You Didn't Expect That

BPOV

My heart raced as I made my way to the stage. If you could call it a stage. More like a circle with chairs around it. As you can see, when I'm nervous my brain thinks faster than the average human being.

I stood, feet together, hands by my side, and my tongue tied tighter than Edward's Jeans. Many cheerleaders, Artie (My cousin), and some guy wearing Dior Sunglasses inside the chorus room were I was about to sing. For the first time in my life, in front of someone besides my mom or a strawberry conditioner bottle.

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old, tired place lonely place

Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette

Starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks

Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

I took a deep breath as I watched many faces in the crowd change. Rachel had never looked so... pissed. Maybe it was because I was good, or maybe it was because I sucked so badly she wanted to rip my eyes out of my socket. I took the seat in the very back row next to Rachel. She was bent over her Iphone, texting away.

A wave of worry rushed over me as she ignored when I whispered "You were great" in her ear.

"Edward Cullen" Mr. Pendry said in a non believing tone. I watched as Edward sauntered off to the middle circle stage. Only Edward would look completely at peace with singing in front of High School twats.

"Walking off that stage tonight

I know what your´re thinking and

He stands alone because he´s high on himself

But if you only knew..

I was terrified

And would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile..

So many kids but I only see you

And I don´t think you Notice me well I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right..

But that's none of my business is it?

I'm not the way you think I am, Nooooooo

I'm not the way you think I am, Nooooooo

The only girl who ever gave me the time, was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine.."

My breath caught in my throat. He listens to my favorite music, and all this time I had no clue. He ran his long, pale fingers through his messy hair, and grinned at me.

"I don't think I did half bad, But I know I didn't do as well as you." He said with the most humble expression. I blushed and thanked him. And this is where the fun happens.

"I play piano quite well , If you ever want me to play for you let me know. I would be more than happy." My heart stopped. So many odd things have happened. Odd and wonderful with a hint of teenage non sense. I nodded at him as I went to grab my phone out of my backpack. One minute I was upright in my seat, having a god with sex hair offer to play piano for me, and the next my world quickly faded into nothing as the tip of my nose hit the linolium floor.


End file.
